


Watch The Way He Moves

by NotOfImport



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Bottom Steve, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOfImport/pseuds/NotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a new dancer at the Shield Ballet Company, and when he meets the instructor's assistant, Steve, he's immediately smitten. It doesn't take too long for him to learn that Steve is smitten too, and with the help of Natalia, the two of them are able to finally seal the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Ballet terms are explained at the end of the fic, for your clarification. :)

On his first day with the company, Bucky met his soulmate. She was a slender redhead with the sharpest wit he’d ever known, and when she was first introduced to him Bucky had no clue how pivotal of a role she’d play in helping him get the love of his life. 

“Natalia, meet James, he’ll be your new partner for the foreseeable future. This is his first day here, so play nice.” The director patted Bucky on the shoulder before turning away to stand next to the tall blond waiting in the front of the room. Bucky held his hand out and Natasha took it, shaking it lightly. “Nice to meet you, you can call me Bucky.” She narrowed her eyes, smirking at him, “I would stick with James, if I were you. Nice to meet you..James.” Her smirk turned into an open mouthed smile, she was glowing. 

The director clapped her hands, grabbing the attention of the room. “Alright dancers, in addition to Mr. James Barnes joining us, I’d like you all to meet Mr. Steve Rogers.” She gestured to the man standing next to her, “He’ll be my assistant for the season, and he is here to put you back on the right track when I cannot. Steve, would you like to say anything?” She took a small step aside, holding her hands behind her back. 

“Yes, thank you Peggy- I mean, Ms. Carter.” He crossed his arms, “Alright folks, I’ve been with this company for about five years now, and I know many of you are new this season, but don’t be intimidated. It’s hard work, but if you can pull it off, the rewards are worth the toil. I’m available for help after hours, and my number is posted on the bulletin board, feel free to call if you need help.” He stepped back, looking over to Peggy. She smiled at him, her lips red as blood. And Bucky found himself intimidated by both of the women he’d met today, and even more so by the blond who had yet to speak to him. 

That first day Bucky stayed on barre as the rest of the group danced around him, moving with fluidity and poise. The women were graceful, leaping across mats and above their male counterparts’ heads. Nat stayed on barre with Bucky, talking to him about his history with ballet. 

“So, James, what brings you to the company?” She spun her body to the other side, arm raised above her head as she lifted her leg pointedly. He continued to stretch his legs, admiring the beauty of her movements, and before he could answer, Steve was walking over, watching her movements with fervor. He approached her tentatively, “May I?” he asked, gentleness on his face. She just nodded, looking at him like a stone. 

He stood next to her, placing one hand on her back, the other softly atop her stomach, straightening her back and repositioning the arm above her head. He removed his hands as she went back to her battement, and her movements were more solid, more precise after Steve’s adjustment. Bucky stared at Steve, and his attention shifted to the new dancer. His eyes were a lucid blue, reflecting Bucky’s own grey ones back to him. And Bucky began to have trouble focusing on his movements. 

Steve walked around the barre to stand near Bucky, speaking up gently, “You’re the new dancer, James?” Bucky felt Steve’s gaze on him as he began to plié, stretching out his legs. “Yes, bu-” Natalia looks over at them, smirking at Bucky as she finished the thought for him, “But you can call him Bucky.” Steve and Bucky look over at her, Bucky’s lips turning up into a smile. Steve looked back and forth between Nat and Bucky, “Jeez, Nat, you just can’t help but interrupt can you?” 

Nat turned away from Steve, staring straight ahead as she continued her movements, “No I cannot.” They both saw the small smile on her face. “Nat’s been here for two years now, you ought to have a fun time being her partner.” Natalia looked back over at them, eyeing the two men knowingly before turning her body to switch stretches. “We all know he will, Rogers.” She kept her gaze straight ahead. 

Steve chuckled to himself, looking Bucky square in the eye. “So, what brought you to the Shield Ballet Company?” He leaned against the barre, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for an answer. Bucky started to speak but was interrupted by the director, “Steve, will you join me please?” They both look over at Peggy, and Steve looks back quickly at Bucky, “Call me, I’d like to talk more.” he turns back to Peggy, “Yes, Ms. Carter?” He walked over to her, standing next to her as she clapped her hands, grabbing the class’ attention. 

“This season, as I’m sure you have all heard, we’ll be performing _Giselle_. Auditions will be held in four weeks for the roles of Giselle, Albrecht, Hilarion, and Mirtha. You’ve all seen the ballet, I assume, and the role of Giselle is highly sought after; she’s considered one of the most graceful characters to ever honor the stage. The coming weeks are going to be difficult, but I expect those of you motivated enough will amaze both myself and Mr. Rogers at the auditions. You are all dismissed, thank you.” She turned to speak hushedly with Steve, and Bucky stared on as the rest of the dancers filed out of the room. 

“Hey, you coming?” Nat walked up to Bucky, snaking her arm around his. “Yeah, yeah. Have you ever seen the ballet Ms. Carter was talking about?” He walked along with her, glancing at Steve, who flicked his eyes over to them. Their eyes met briefly, and he waved before looking back down to Peggy. 

“A couple times. Giselle is vanilla, the real desire is in Mirtha.” She stopped at her hook, grabbing her bag and pulling Bucky to the restroom. He stood outside as she changed, door still open so they can talk. “So you’re hoping for Mirtha?” He crossed his arms, nodding at the girls that pass by him and say goodbye, a couple of them batting their long eyelashes. “Of course, she’s beautiful and cold. And you know everyone always loves the antagonist.” Bucky heard the stall door open and close, and Natalia is soon walking out, grabbing Bucky’s arm again as they walk over to his stuff.

He picked up his bag, throwing on his big coat. He sat down on the floor, pulling off his slippers and looking up at Nat. “I bet you’re going to get Giselle, even today I can see the incredible grace in your movements.” She scoffed, regardless of the smile on her face. “Yeah, with my luck I bet I’ll get that role.” He laughed, struggling to get on his black boots, “With your luck? Peggy said Giselle was one of the most sought after roles in ballet history.” He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and presenting his arm for Nat to grab on to. 

“Sure, but so is Sandy from Grease.” She looked over at him, “However, all the smart people know Rizzo is where the real value is at.” She stopped walking, smirking at Bucky as he looked at her, eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his face. She nodded her head to the bulletin board next to her, “Steve told you to call him, right? Well his number’s right there.” Nat unhooked her arm from his, reaching for the small card pinned to the board and taking it down. She stared at Bucky as he opened his bag, shuffling through everything to find his phone. 

He finally finds it, unlocking it and scrolling through to find his contacts. “You good?” He nodded, “Mm..okay area code is nine, one, seven. And then seven, zero, four..one, nine, seven, six.” Bucky tapped the numbers into his phone as Natalia pinned the little card back to the board and hooked her arm around Bucky’s. They continued walking down the dim hallway, Nat glancing over at Bucky every once in awhile. 

When they reached the door she stopped, “Are you going to call him?” Bucky looked down at her, raising his eyebrows, lips falling apart slightly. He shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, his mind in a flurry, and he didn’t even know why. 

Nat pushed open the door, “Good.” He followed her out, walking her to her car. As she got into her seat, Bucky held open the door, “You’re pretty nosy aren’t you?” She simpered at him, “Now what makes you say that?” He chuckled, looking up at the street light illuminating their surroundings. “Nice to meet you, James.” She pulled the door shut, waving as she pulled out of her parking spot and driving off into the night. 

Bucky watched her drive off before pulling out his phone, scrolling down to Steve’s contact and hitting ‘call’ as he walked towards his car. He didn’t get very far before he realized a phone was ringing from the entrance to the company. 

He turned around, and Steve was standing in the open doorway as he fumbled to grab his phone. When he pressed the phone to his ear, he saw Bucky standing under the streetlight. Bucky clicked off his phone, shoving it in his back pocket and waving weakly at Steve, who started walking towards him, throwing his phone in his bag. There was a smile on his face as he got closer, “Hey! Bucky, right?” He pointed at Bucky, narrowing his eyes with a small smile still on his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky shifted around on his feet, waiting for Steve to speak. 

Steve shoved his hand in his pocket, the other one gripping his dance bag, “Yeah, listen, I wanted to talk with you, since you’re new and all.” He looked at his watch, “It’s only 9, do you wanna go grab a drink?” Bucky stared at him, taking a small step back. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling. “I-sure.” 

Steve smiled back at him, “Great, there’s a nice bar on 7th, sound good?” They both shifted around, unsure how to stand still. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there in ten.” Steve straightened up, mouth falling open as if he were about to speak, but he hesitated. A few seconds passed before he got the words out. “Actually, and I hate to ask this, but I took the train over here. You mind if-” Bucky waved his hand at Steve, “Don’t worry about it, car’s over here.” Steve’s eyes were glowing under the dim streetlamp, a translucent blue under the unpleasant yellow. 

Bucky stared at Steve a couple seconds more before turning to walk to his car, Steve following close behind. They walked in silence, their shoes tapping on the asphalt, shifting loose rocks underneath. Bucky pulled out his keychain, clinking them on the car as he stuck it in the door handle, unlocking the beaten down vehicle. He looked over at Steve, waiting patiently for Bucky to unlock the other doors. He walked over to the other side of the car, sticking the key in the passenger door. The lock popped up and he walked back over to his side as Steve pulled the door open, ducking in and setting his bag on his lap. 

The ignition gave a weak rumble as Bucky turned the key, and the radio started playing quietly, an old love song on the saved radio station. He pulled out of the parking lot, turning up the music and looking over at Steve, shrugging at the questionable look he received, “I like old music.” He simply said. Steve nodded thoughtfully, looking away and out of the windshield as Bucky drove out of the parking lot. 

\--

Bucky pulled into a parking spot a block away from the bar, and they walked in the chill autumn air, focused on holding shut their thick coats. 

Steve held open the door for Bucky when they reached the bar, Bucky gave a weak smile before walking into the warm, loud scene. The bar wasn’t very full, but the noise still startled Bucky, coming from the silent side street. Steve patted Bucky on the arm, “C’mon.” He waded through the people standing around. Men hitting on women, who looked anything but interested. Tired college students trying not to spill the beer they were taking to their friends. 

“Double whiskey and a- Buck?” Steve tapped Bucky, who was still looking around the unfamiliar bar. “Same.” Bucky seated himself on the barstool next to Steve, “Two double whiskeys, thanks Clint.” The bartender looked between Bucky and Steve, “Sure thing, Steve. You starting a tab?” He turned to grab a couple glasses and a whiskey bottle. Steve shook his head, and the bartender, Clint, slid over the drinks to them. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn’t get the nickname out of his head, _Buck_. He already went by a nickname, but here’s this new thing. And he kinda liked it. 

Steve took a swig of his drink, and half of it was gone. His eyes locked onto Bucky’s, “So, what’d you think of your first day?” He ran his finger along the rim of his glass, tilting his head towards Bucky. “It was good,” Bucky nodded his head faintly, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes. “Nat seems very...intriguing. And the rest of the class is, phew, they’re incredibly talented.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, the warmth finally getting to him. He shed off his coat, throwing it over his lap and taking a swig of his drink. 

Clint came up to the boys, pushing over two more double whiskeys, “Courtesy of the ladies over there.” He pointed to two women sat at a table near the door; they smiled at Steve and Bucky, one of them taking a sip of her drink and locking eyes with Bucky. Steve lifted his hand, lips turning up in a small smile. 

“Thanks, Clint. But we’re-” he looked over at Bucky, who just bowed his head down, staring at the shiny bar. “-not really interested tonight. Can you return the drinks, I’ll pay for them if you need?” Clint pushed the drinks closer, “Nah, Steve you’re good. It’s on the house. The girls won’t be charged.” He clicked his tongue, “Boy, Rogers, aren’t you just an upstanding gentleman?” The both of them laughed, Bucky let out a small chuckle, and Clint walked away to the girls. 

“You’re pretty familiar with the bartender here.” Bucky swallowed the rest of his first drink, toying around with the glass before replacing it with the second. Steve was still nursing his first whiskey, and he shrugged, “I came here a lot in college, Clint’s been my friend since then. He’s...odd.” 

Their eyes glanced over at Clint, who was still chatting with the two girls. He looked over at Steve and Bucky, winking before turning back to the girls. 

Bucky started laughing, and Steve just smiled at him. He was almost definitely used to circumstances like that. They both locked eyes, and Bucky’s laughing subsided, but there was still a smile on his face as he looked into Steve’s baby blue eyes. He felt like he could drown in them.

“Told you.” Steve sipped his drink, “So, are you going to audition for _Giselle_?” His voice was firm, tired. And understandably so, Bucky himself felt as if he could fall asleep right on the bar. 

He shook his head, sighing, “Mm, I might not. I’ve never seen the ballet, I don’t know what to expect.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Bucky, “You can do it, you’ve got four weeks. And _Giselle_ is online, I can send you the link I have.” 

They just looked at each other, the corner of Bucky’s mouth turning up, and Steve playing with his glass. 

“Thanks.” He narrowed his eyes, lingering on the word before checking his phone for the time. His eyes flicked up back to Steve, who was checking his watch. 

Steve cleared his throat, “Listen, I know it’s only 9:30, but it’s been a long day and I should probably be heading home.” He gulped down the rest of his first whiskey, and knocked back the second one real quick, throwing down a twenty on the counter. The barstool scraped against the floor as he hopped off, patting Bucky on the arm, “I’ll see you tomorrow, it was nice to talk.” 

“No, hey I’ll drive you home, you said it’s nearby anyway.” Steve half smiled at him, and Bucky threw on his coat, sliding off of his seat. They walked out of the bar, Bucky holding the door for Steve this time.

The street was humming with lights, and the occasional car straggling down the side road they took to Bucky’s own car. Steve crossed his arms, huddling into his coat for warmth. The brisk air sent a shiver through the both of them as they walked.

Reaching the car, Bucky walked towards the passenger side, sticking the key in the door and watching the lock pop up. He turned to walk around the car, but Steve was standing right behind him, just inches separated them. Steve was only slightly taller than Bucky, but he stared down at him, his eyes shifting around Bucky’s face. “You never told me...what brought you to the company.” He breathed out, and Bucky could feel the warmth hit his lips. 

He didn’t bother answering. 

Bucky closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Steve’s and shuddering when he felt the warmth of Steve’s lips, a pleasant rush away from the October chill. 

Steve moved closer to him, and Bucky’s back was leaning against the car. He reached a hand up, running it through Steve’s hair and coiling the other around his back. Steve had his hands on the sides of Bucky’s face, thumbs pressed into his cheeks, long fingers messing up the back of his hair. 

Their lips pressed against each other roughly, the whiskey still lingering on their breath. Bucky pecked the corner of Steve’s mouth as he began moving down to his jaw, sucking light shades of pink along the edge and trailing down his neck. Steve slid a hand to the back of Bucky’s neck, the other moving to wrap under his arm and grip his shoulder. 

Steve let out a broken sigh as Bucky brushed his lips lightly over the skin, back up to his jaw, pushing against Steve’s lips again. Bucky let out a satisfied, “mmm,” when Steve pressed him even closer to the car, one hand still holding the back of his neck , the other holding tight to his shoulder. Steve earn another small moan by pressing his lips hard to Bucky’s before pulling away. 

When they first looked at each other, they smiled, small laughs falling out and sending a whirl of white breath between them. “We should probably get going.” Bucky breathed out, and Steve fixated his gaze on him, “Yeah, we should.” Their cheeks were flushed, and Steve gave Bucky a chaste kiss before stepping back so he could get to his side of the car. 

Bucky scrambled over to his car door, unlocking it and crouching into his seat. He looked over at Steve, who just smiled at him, a smug look on his face. Bucky turned on the car and a faint heat blew out of the vents, warming both of them and helping the blush on their cheeks fade. He drove off, with Steve directing him to his apartment only a couple streets over. 

The car came to an abrupt halt as Bucky braked in front of the old apartment building next to them. They just sat in the car, enjoying the heat for a moment before Steve finally spoke up. “I want to invite you in. But I’m..not going to.” Bucky huffed quietly, looking over at him. Steve unbuckled his seat belt, turning his body to face Bucky and playing with one of the lapels of Bucky’s coat. His voice was soft and set, “I’d like to take you to dinner, before I do invite you over.” 

He pulled on the coat, bringing Bucky in close. “Will you let me take you to dinner?” Bucky let out a laugh, “That bartender was right, you are an upstanding gentleman.” Steve smiled back at him, leaning in for a slow, miraculous kiss. He spoke against Bucky’s mouth, “I’m really not.” and his smile was still there. Bucky pulled away, “Well you can prove that to me after dinner.” He pressed his lips to Steve’s again, placing a hand on the one holding his coat. 

Steve marvelled at him, “I can promise you I will. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow. Goodnight, Bucky.” He squeezed Bucky’s hand before letting go, grabbing his dance bag from between his feet and reluctantly stepping out of the car. He looked back at Bucky, and waved. Bucky waved a little back, “Goodnight Steve,” and Steve shut the door. 

Bucky watched him until he was safely in his apartment building before driving off. He smiled to himself all the way home, turning up the radio and singing along happily to his vintage music. And that night he fell asleep more than eager for the days ahead. 

\--

The coming weeks were tightly packed, with Bucky staying every extra moment he could at the company. He watched _Giselle_ the night after he first kissed Steve, and fell in love with Albrecht, the dashing nobleman who had fallen in love with the peasant girl, Giselle. And so, he danced every moment he could in the studio. Which kept his dinner date with Steve deeply delayed. 

But Steve joined him a few nights in the studio, acting as a partner as best he could. Steve was definitely more experienced than Bucky, his movements were done with fervor and incredible grace. He moved like water, as if the dances were paintings, organic and free. 

Bucky watched with appeal, attempting to mimic Steve’s movements and failing. 

It was a week before auditions when he finally started to get it. 

“You’re trying to hard to dance like I dance.” Steve sat on the floor with his back against the mirror, looking up at Bucky. “You have to dance like you. And I’ve seen your dancing, it’s beautiful, you just need to let go. Feel the story in you, and you’ll get it.” 

Bucky shook himself out, starting in first position as Steve hit play on the stereo. A brilliant melody came out, and Bucky was lost on the world. He leaped and spun and moved like fire, consumed by everything he missed in his movements the last three weeks. Steve watched on in wonderment, eyes following every second of the variation. 

When Bucky finished dancing, Steve clicked off the radio, jumping up from his place on the floor and hastening over to Bucky. He grabbed the sides of Bucky’s face, pulling him in and crashing their lips together. Bucky was still comprehending it, his eyes open wide before falling into the kiss, pushing Steve all the way to the studio mirrors. Steve grunted as he hit the mirror, blowing out a heavy breath. 

Bucky’s hands held Steve’s waist, and he was pressing his hips into Steve’s, grinding as their kisses grew sloppier and more desperate. 

“Wait..wait.” Steve breathed out, and Bucky pulled away, still holding onto Steve. He just stared into his eyes. “I said I wanted to take you out, and I meant it.” Bucky sighed, dropping his head to look at the floor. 

“Hey, listen.” Bucky looked back up at Steve, pouting, “I definitely want this. Definitely. But I want to take you out first, do it right.” Bucky still pouted, “You’re a total tease, you punk. He narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Steve. “Maybe. Jerk.” They smiled against each other’s mouths, and Bucky groaned as he moved away from Steve, over to his dance bag. 

He plopped down, yanking off his slippers. “Well when do you wanna go out? I mean, for the next week I’m gonna be here every free moment, save for going home to sleep.” He watched Steve throw on jeans over his tights and pull off the slippers before walking over to Bucky. He reached his hand down to help Bucky up. “We can go out after auditions, celebrate how great I know you’re gonna do.” 

Bucky gave Steve a small peck when he finally stood up, “Okay then, Monday, after auditions.” 

They walked out together, letting their hands brush together but never intertwining them. They walked to Bucky’s car, both ducking in and driving off. The old music playing as they sat, not talking, but stealing glances whenever they felt the need. 

The ride to Steve’s house was always too short, but he couldn’t complain about the heavy kisses he received as a goodbye. His cheeks were flushed afterwards, and he drove off with the music louder than before. A rhythmic thumping in his chest and a smile he just couldn’t wipe. 

\--

The Friday before auditions, Steve had to leave Bucky to practice alone. Everyone else filed out of the room and Nat stood outside the door, pulling Steve aside when he finally came out. Both of them stood right outside the studio, watching Bucky through the window. 

“So, how are things going with him?” She nodded her head towards the studio, eyebrow raised and a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth. Steve just stared at her, stammering before collecting his thoughts, “I don’t-it’s nothing official. How did you- did he say something?” 

She rolled her eyes at him, “He didn’t have to, I’m not an idiot, Rogers.” Crossing her arms, she turning to look at Bucky again through the glass, “But I’m glad you’re snatching him up, someone was bound to sooner or later.” 

Steve scoffed at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She looked at him, perplexed, “It means you need to make sure you two are official. Or one of these mousy assholes are gonna try to weasel their way in with him. And someone will, just look at him.” They both studied Bucky, who was sitting on the floor and stretching out his legs before getting up to work on his pirouettes. 

Steve sighed, “Yeah. I mean, I’m taking him to dinner after auditions, so that’s something.” 

“Mm, no, trust me. The sooner the better. I’m telling you, as soon as those dancers see his moves at auditions, he’s going to have more than one invite to dinner. You’ve got the keys to this place, right?” She looked around, scrutinizing the place. 

“Yeah.” He crossed his arms to match her, straightening up despite his worry. 

Nat nodded, “Good.” She took one last look at Bucky before pulling Steve along down the emptying hallway. The other dancers waved at Steve and Nat as they passed, wishing them a good weekend. Natasha smiled genuinely at only a couple of the ballerinas, rolling her eyes at all the others as soon as they passed. 

When they walked into an empty stretch of hallway she spoke up again, “We all know he’s been working constantly to ‘catch up’ with the caliber of some of these others, so he’s not going to be satisfied practicing at home this weekend. Not the weekend before auditions.” 

She stopped at her hook, throwing on a big coat and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Bring him here Sunday, order some takeout, spend the day here. By night you two will be more official than a married couple.” 

Steve looked down at her, skeptical, “Nat, I know you’ve got my best interested, but are you sure? We’ve had misadventures before.” 

Natalia groaned and rolled her eyes, “Yes, okay. You like this guy, obviously, so just trust me. Besides, you’re not breaking any laws.” She hopped up, strolling with Steve to his small office. Leaning in the doorway, she watched Steve mess around with his bag, throwing in his slippers and yanking his jacket off the coat rack. 

He turned back to Nat, looking concerned and receiving a comforting pat on the arm, “And even if you were, it’s for a good cause. It’s not like that’s the worst thing I’ve ever gotten you to do. Have you been to his place yet?” 

Steve shook his head, “No I told you, we haven’t-” She frowned at him, waving her hand, “Okay I don’t need the full picture..yet. He’s probably going to be too engaged for you to get it from him, I’ll text it to you. And I just remembered I’ve got some things to wrap up here, so I’ll talk to him about it. You just need to show up and be yourself. You’ve got this, Steve.”

She stopped at the door, smiling at him as she turned and walked back down the hall, calling out as she sauntered away, “You’re a catch, Steve, don’t forget it.” Steve stood there watching her until she turned into a doorway before ambling out the door and on his way home.

\--

That Sunday in the afternoon, Steve pulled up to Bucky’s apartment building and hopped up the steps. He pressed the intercom for Bucky’s apartment, and within five minutes Bucky was out the door and they were driving off. 

Bucky turned his head to study Steve, “Thanks for this, I think I’m really close to getting the dance down. Practicing in the studio is definitely gonna give me a leg up tomorrow.” Steve looked at Bucky briefly, sliding a hand off the steering wheel to hold Bucky’s. “I’m glad I can help out, I know you’re going to do great tomorrow.” Bucky sighed, shifting his gaze out the windshield. 

“We’re still on for dinner tomorrow, right?” Steve flicked his eyes towards Bucky, who was still staring out the window, nodding. Bucky squeezed his hand, “Yeah.” He smiled, turning to look out his window. The music grew louder and they sat enjoying it until they pulled into the empty parking lot outside the company. 

They hopped out of the car, looking around before Steve unlocked the front door, holding it for Bucky. He locked the door back up as Bucky walked down the hallway and into the studio. He threw down his bag, pulling out the _Giselle_ soundtrack and queueing it up on the stereo. Steve walked into the room moments later, tossing aside his bag and strolling over to the stereo. He plopped down onto the floor, sitting criss cross applesauce. 

“Okay, Buck, home stretch here. Just feel the movements, don’t fake it.” Bucky took a deep breath as Steve hit play on the stereo, and the music floated out. 

Bucky leaped into the air, turning and moving with a vicious grace. He let go of the world around him, hearing only the light music and transforming it into a foul piece. The dance ended with a fall to the floor, and Bucky came back to the world as Steve held his hand out to him, pulling him up with a smile on his face. “That was amazing! I could never pull off the tours en l’air like you did they were beautiful!” Bucky kept holding Steve’s hand, regaining his breath. He beamed at Steve, “Thanks, Steve.” 

Steve’s eyes twinkled, and Bucky was mesmerized as he went on again about Bucky’s dance, “You perfectly captured the dark side of Albrecht! So many dancers make him into a nice guy, fallen in a tragic love with Giselle. It’s so rare to see him for the wicked nobleman he is, stringing her along until she falls in love with him and dies of a broken heart when she learns she can never be his wife. You really brought that forward, and I know Peggy is going to love your interpretation.” 

They smiled at each other until they were interrupted by the ding of Steve’s phone. He looked at his bag, turning back to Bucky and kissing him on the cheek before springing over to grab his phone. “I’ll be right back!” He glanced over at Bucky before quickening out of the room. Bucky stared at him in confusion, following slowly behind and peeking out the doorway. 

He could see the person standing outside the door, and Steve unlocked it, handing them something from his pocket. Bucky ducked back into the room, sitting down next to his bag, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. He turned his head as Steve walked back into the studio, holding up a bag of takeout food. He sat himself down across from Bucky and untied the bag, taking out multiple containers. 

“Chopsticks or fork?” He held up both, and Bucky reached forward, taking the fork. “What’d you get?” He scooted closer to Steve, crossing his legs and grabbing one of the two fortune cookies. 

“Mm, just the usual. Fried rice, lo mein, orange chicken, and I’m a sucker for shrimp so I got some honey walnut shrimp. Oh, and white rice.” They stared at each other as Bucky crunched on his fortune cookie. Steve chuckled at him, reaching forward to grab his own. “Aren’t you supposed to wait until _after_ you eat to open your fortune?” 

Bucky just shook his head, swallowing and staring at his fortune, frowning and nodding thoughtfully. “What’s it say?” Steve asked, cracking open his own cookie and unfolding the fortune. Bucky flicked his eyes up at him, “Um, it says, ‘A smile is your passport into the hearts of others.’” He laughed lightly, sticking his fortune in his bag, and reaching forward to grab the container of noodles. Steve just watched him, “That’s true.” Bucky looked up from his food, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, his eyes staring sharp into Steve’s. 

“That’s what I’m going for.” He twirled some noodles round the fork, “What’s yours say?” He stuck the noodles in his mouth, sucking up the noodles that insisted on hanging out of his mouth. 

Steve laughed briefly, “This is a good one, ‘Whatever your goal is in life, embrace it, visualize it, and it’ll be yours.’” He furrowed his eyebrows, a sturgeon look on his face. Bucky grabbed his water bottle, “Damn it, I should’ve gotten that one.” He took a drink, nodding when Steve reached for the container of noodles, glancing over at him before taking it. 

When Bucky put aside his water bottle, Steve pushed the shrimp container towards him, “Try this, it’s awesome.” He stuck his fork in the container, pulling out a piece of shrimp and examining it, eyeing Steve cautiously before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened, straightening up a bit as he chewed. 

“Was I right or was I right?” Steve fumbled with his chopsticks, grabbing some noodles with them and sticking the noodles into his mouth haphazardly. He slurped up the ones that hung out of his mouth, watching Bucky experience the shrimp and reach for another piece. “You have a fucking great taste in food, Steve.” He spoke with his mouth a little less than full, but he couldn’t care less.

Steve snatched back the shrimp container as Bucky reached for more and more, “Hey, back off, Buck.” He held it close to him, and Bucky pouted, but Steve just shook his head. “Mm-mm, you can pout all you want, this shit is delicious and I’m not letting you have it all.” Bucky huffed, grabbing the orange chicken container and stabbing a piece with his fork, and stuffing it into his mouth. “You suck.” His mouth was full, and Steve just began laughing at him, “Next time I’ll be sure to get us each our own.” 

Bucky swallowed the food, stabbing another with his fork and pointing it at Steve, “Well I’m glad you know there’s going to be a next time.” He stuck the chicken in his mouth, watching Steve chow down on the shrimp he should be eating. Steve’s eyes met his, and he outstretched his arm with the shrimp container, offering some of it to Bucky. 

He reached forward, tentatively taking a piece and quickly shoving it into his mouth. “Thanks.” His mouth was full, yet again, and Steve just let out a small chuckle. 

Steve stuck another piece of shrimp into his mouth before reaching forward and patting Bucky on the knee, “We gotta work on the pas de deux, and you definitely don’t want to do that with a full stomach.” Bucky swallowed the food in his mouth, “Mm, yeah you’re right. I better cool it.” He washed down the food with some water, and stood up to stretch. 

He went and sat in the middle of the studio, outstretching a leg and reaching to touch his toes. Steve followed him, sitting in front of him and doing a butterfly stretch. 

They stretched for about ten minutes, just watching each other and smiling when they catch eyes. 

“Alright, up!” Steve pulled himself up, reaching a hand down to help Bucky to his feet. He walked over to the stereo, “We’re going to do the dance when Albrecht goes to Giselle’s grave to mourn her. And I know you can dance Albrecht’s variation with the wickedness of him, but for this dance, remember he’s feeling incredibly regretful about her death, and he’s filled with sorrow for what he’s done. So bring that out, I know you can.” He hit play on the stereo, and sprung over to the middle of the studio to do his part as Giselle. 

Bucky watched him until it was his time to come in, and they danced together, Bucky’s hands on Steve’s hips as they turned together and moved together. Bucky, once again, left the world behind, and it was only him and Steve and the music that connected them. He felt the soft fabric of Steve’s t-shirt fold up under his fingers, and he heard Steve’s shallow breathing as he spun in Bucky’s arms. 

He felt the sorrow take him over, and took every step with heartbreak, as if his partner were a ghost. 

The dance ended with Bucky on his knees, arms outstretched towards the heavens, and Steve standing next to him, reaching for the sky as well. 

Bucky felt everything rushing back to him, and he stood up quickly. He turned, and Steve was inches away from him, lowering his hands. “That was amazing, Buck. That was..amazing.” His hot breath hit Bucky as he whispered it out, and Bucky sense the touch of Steve’s hand as it brushed against his own.

And then Steve’s lips were against his once again, his hands on either side of Bucky’s face, holding him there as they pressed against each other. Bucky started to speak up as Steve moved his lips across his jaw, “Wait..wait. Steve.” He tilted his head back as Steve dragged his lips down his neck, sucking bruises small enough to fade by morning. “What?” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s neck, and he shivered at the reverberation of Steve’s voice. 

“I-mm, what about taking me to dinner?” His voice was hitched, and he let out quiet moans as Steve sucked on his neck, and he looked back up at Bucky, staring into his eyes, “Takeout counts as dinner.” He pressed his lips against Bucky’s, pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and tracing it along his tongue. 

Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, “Mm, fine by me.” He stuttered in between kisses. He moved his hands down to Steve’s shirt, tugging at the bottom of the fabric and slipping his hands under it to run them along Steve’s torso. He pressed his fingers into the muscles in Steve’s back, smiling at the moans that fell out of his mouth. Bucky pulled the shirt off of Steve, sliding his hands down the blonde’s back and holding his waist close. 

He broke away from the kiss to throw off his own shirt, and Steve’s eyes glinted before he went back to press his lips against Bucky’s, trailing them quickly down to his collarbones and sucking darker bruises into the soft skin. He pushed Bucky all the way into the mirror, bringing his lips back up to Bucky’s, sucking on his bottom lip and winning quiet whimpers. He pulled away, and Bucky followed his lips, reaching his neck forward so he could keep kissing Steve. 

Steve fixated his gaze on Bucky, smirking and giving him one lingering kiss before dragging his lips down Bucky’s torso. Steve’s hands were holding tight to Bucky’s waist, thumbs pressing into the hot skin and kneeling down as his kissed along Bucky’s stomach. He looked up at Bucky when he reached his hipbones, and Bucky just nodded as Steve slid down his shorts, boxers coming along with. “Turn around.” Steve breathed out, pressing his lips to Bucky’s v-line before he turned. 

Bucky leaned on his hands against the wall, breathing heavy and hitched as he shuddered under Steve’s touch. Steve slid his hands down Bucky’s back, stopping when he reached his ass and gripping firmly onto his cheeks, slicking up two of his fingers in his mouth before slowly pushing one of them into Bucky. 

As Bucky arches his back, letting out an exasperated groan, Steve works him over, in and out, getting him used to the feel before he presses in a second finger. Bucky trembles at the feel, steaming up the mirror with his moans as Steve continued in and out, crooking his finger a little. Even louder noises are escaping Bucky, and he can just barely mutter out, “J-jesus christ, St-steve.” Steve smirks to himself, rubbing his fingers over Bucky’s prostate and earning noises from Bucky that just keep growing louder and louder. They echo against the walls in the large room, and Bucky is increasingly grateful that they’re the only ones in the building, because he doesn’t think he’d be able to quiet down. 

And that thought is just reinforced when Steve finally buries his face into Bucky’s ass, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Bucky just throws his head back, gasping and whining as Steve gets Bucky writhing against him. Bucky moves one of his hands to his dick, the pulsing erection already leaking out precum. He starts to stroke along it, gasps falling out of his mouth and he’s close when he finally manages to whimper out, “Steve, do-ah, fuck, do you-” Steve gives Bucky a lick before pulling away, “Mhm,” He moans out, standing up and hopping over to his bag. 

Bucky turns around, pressing his back to the mirror. He watches as Steve rifles through, pulling out a couple packets of lube and his water bottle. He takes a drink, swishing it around in his mouth and spitting it out before throwing down the water bottle and hastening back over to Bucky. He kisses him against the mirror, ripping open one of the lube packets and slicking it along Bucky’s dick. “Are you sure?” Bucky breathes against Steve’s mouth, and Steve just nods, touching their foreheads together as they try to catch their breath for a moment. 

They both sunk to the floor, Bucky atop Steve, sliding down his shorts and yanking off the boxer briefs that stretched with Steve’s erection. He slicked up two of his fingers, pressing one and then the other into Steve, giving him a few short pumps to open him up before finally pushing into Steve. He hovered over Steve, lightly kissing him in between his whimpers and cries. Steve had his arms wrapped around Bucky’s back, fingers running in between the shoulder blades and along his muscles. Steve bucked his hips up as Bucky fucked into him harder and faster, earning shouts and loud moans. Bucky reached between them, grasping Steve’s dick and running his thumb along the tip, wet with beads of precum. He stroked it lightly, timed with his own movements in and out of Steve. 

And Steve was soon after coming all over Bucky’s chest, all over his own. He writhed underneath Bucky, pressing his hips up against him, and Bucky didn’t take too much longer until he was coming into Steve, losing his strength to stay up and falling onto Steve. Both of them panting and gasping, Steve holding onto Bucky until his orgasm was over. 

They stayed on the floor, too hot to move. Bucky’s head resting on Steve’s chest, reaching his head forward to kiss Steve lightly on the neck. And Steve just had his arms wrapped around Bucky, running one of his hands lightly up and down his back. 

After who knows how long of them lying there, Steve’s phone dinged, and he groaned, deciding to ignore it. “Go see who’s bothering us.” Bucky looked up at him, craning his neck to kiss Steve before hopping up off him, offering his hand to help Steve up. 

Bucky admired the view as Steve walked over to his bag, bending down to snatch up his phone and throwing his head back in laughter at whatever was on the screen. Bucky strolled over behind Steve, gazing over his shoulder and seeing a text from Natalia. 

_Are you guys boyfriends yet?_ The text read, and Bucky chuckled. Steve turned his head to look at him, “Bucky, will you be my boyfriend?” Steve smiled at him, thumb hovering over his phone keyboard. 

Bucky smiled back, kissing him on the shoulder, “Yes.” He watched Steve hit those three letters on his phone, and leaned his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

Not five seconds later, a new text showed up. 

_Good. You both owe me big time for this._ ♥ 

They both just looked at each other, and Bucky shrugged. “I don’t mind. I got a hot boyfriend out of the deal.” 

Steve laughed at him, and all at once Bucky realized that joining Shield was the best decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Giselle - A ballet about a young peasant girl fallen in love with a nobleman who's disguised himself as a peasant but is betrothed to another noble. Another peasant, Hilarion, is in love with Giselle and he reveals the nobleman, Albrecht, for who he is. Giselle dies of a broken heart, and Mirtha, Queen of a group called the Wilis, dances Hilarion to death for his treachery. 
> 
> Variation - A solo dance
> 
> Pas De Deux - "Dance of two" aka a duet
> 
> Pirouette - example [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLTM_KP0Dsg)
> 
> Battement - example [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVM8AP3luyI)
> 
> Plie - example [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrBhcopjDZQ)
> 
> Tour en l'air - example [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldNowhtB09E)
> 
> The dances done in this fic can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN5kGlkUaBw) (Albrecht's Variation) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql3o-1eSdbQ) (Giselle & Albrecht's Pas De Deux)


End file.
